


Adore u

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, XD, and my love for rosé, blame my woozi phase, i don't know what happened, it was supposed to be a rut one shoe but it ended up as a major fluff shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Basically just Rosé reminiscing about her life with Jihoon(even though it was suppose to be filled with smut too but my fingers hurt from all the typing lol since I wrote this in one day XD )





	Adore u

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or typos ^.^

”Rosé.” I turned my head away briefly from watching the velvet cookie dough I was kneading to see who was addressing me as I had gotten lost in my thoughts with my mental checklist to make sure I had everything we needed for Jihoon’s rut week.

 

After the first time I had been with him through it we didn’t even have half of the stuff we needed and he nearly – literally – bit Soonyoung’s head off when he came with things we needed such as food and water bottles. But Jihoon had been working a lot on his composing for a company in town that respected the fact he wanted to remain anonymous and had a studio on standby when and if he needed to use it, so when I had decided to surprise him with some of his favorite cake he had been experiencing pre-rut pains, fever and irritability and when he saw me his rut had hit him full out of nowhere. After that time we made sure to calculate when his next ruts would be, make checklist for what we needed for the one week it was – I was sure that we had everything this time and I had taken two weeks off from my job as a baker. Everything was in order and I just needed to finish this shift then I could go home to spend a week with nothing but cuddles and amazing love making. Just thinking of our last rut week gave me pink cheeks.

 

My co-worker and best friend Mingyu was smiling that dorky smile of his but years as his best friend had taught me how to take notice of the glint in his eyes that told someone that he was up to no good.

 

“Ready for your wild week?” He added wiggling eyebrows and my face was as red as dough and I started hitting him with a nearby wooden spoon which only intensified the wolfish laughter he had going on the minute the words had left his dirty mouth.

 

The others who was still working this late was cheering me on, they didn’t even need to know as to why I was hitting him as they knew from experience that sometimes Mingyu needed a good taste of the wooden spoon. But with what dignity I had left as the one in charge whenever the boss weren’t here I cleared my throat before telling them to go back to work. Then after everyone got back to what they were doing, I childishly pointed my tongue out at the crude dork before promptly ignoring Mingyu for the reminder of the time it took to finish a few more buckets of dough that would stay overnight in the fridge to be cut up and used tomorrow.

 

I was just 22 years old but I had worked my way up in the bakery and had earned my spot as head baker and vice-boss. I would miss it in case I and Jihoon’s plans worked out for this rut week as we had planned to try and get me pregnant. I had always loved and wanted children, Jihoon had been a bit wearier as he questioned his ability as a parent and he wanted me to experience the free of being an adult beforehand. So two months before now with here and there light conversations about children he had sat me down in our bed and asked me if I wanted to go off the pill in order to get pregnant which I had said yes too and then life had gotten in the way as there had been other packs trespassing in the territory which Jihoon had to deal with as he was Seungcheol’s second-in-command or he had to work a lot whereas me always worked Monday to Friday’s between 05:30 am in the morning until around 19:00 pm. So we hadn’t really gotten time to engage in full love making except for maybe some oralsex or handjobs. This week would be the end of our love making draught and I looked forward to it, the idea of getting pregnant only a plus.

 

As I finished I helped the others with whatever work they had left before dismissing them until it was only me and Mingyu left cleaning the kitchen and the café area of the bakery. I thought my feet would fall off by the time I had changed out of my work clothes and trudged outside in the cold December night with Mingyu by my side as we headed to his car.

 

“You haven’t forgotten anything right that we need to buy somewhere before getting to the pack?” He questioned when we reached the parking lot which was a bit from the bakery.

“No, I don’t think so.” I answered as I fished my phone out of my jacket and put up the don’t-forget-list. “I’ve washed all our clothes and put them in the closet-”

“That you won’t end up wear-AOCH!” I acted like I hadn’t kicked his shin and went on with my list as he steered us in the direction to his car.

“I’ve also made sure that my com is fully charged with an extra battery, toiletries too and I’ve made sure that my 2 week vacation is in order. I’ve arranged for Jeonghan to bring us food midday other than that we have snacks, fruit, raw meat and water bottles.” I rattled of as I went through the crossed boxes on my list with pride. “We’re so ready for this!” I grinned happily and raised my fists to the air.

“Damn, you’re so thirsty for his knot!” He laughed and then it was my turn to laugh as I in embarrassment pushed him into a pile of snow as punishment for being so crude.

“Seems like you needed to chill.” I said in English with my Australian accent, running away to his car before he managed to get up and would’ve pulled the same stunt with me. He gave me a warning look once he got there which I just gave an innocent one in return but once we got into the car we had a giggle fit until he finally calmed down so he could drive out of the parking lot and through the city towards the forest. During our way back I rested my head against my arm tiredly, feeling the early morning the restless night with Jihoon as he experienced pre-rut fever and pain was catching up to me. My thoughts drifted away as closed my eyes, my life playing before my eyelids like a movie as I fell asleep.

 

I had leaded a normal life like any other student. I was born in New Zeeland but moved to Australia when I was six and successfully got my arachnophobia and ophidiophobia. My mother was a baker while my dad was a business man, he had to travel a lot but made sure to make the time he was actually at home more precious which was enough as he listened to mom and never made us move out of country unless we absolutely had no choice but to do so. This happened when I was eighteen and we moved to South Korea where my father finally settled down completely as the new CEO of that branch and so even though he had to be in Seoul a lot he didn’t make mom or me move from the small town I currently worked in whereas mom after I had graduated high school and moved in with Jihoon had left it behind to live in Seoul with dad and started up her own bakery business.

 

In high school it was difficult getting friends at first because of the slight language barrier until I got more accustomed to speaking, writing and reading Korean. Mingyu was my first friend I gained in South Korean and grew to become my best friend, Dokyeom always whined about it which I just found amusing.  But there had always been a wall between me, Mingyu and Dokyeom that the boys had put there. It hurt a little that they did so but it grew along with weariness as they sometimes didn’t come to school with ridiculous explanations to me or never really talked about their life at home. I was starting to understand why other students kept away from them slightly and that the boys didn’t have close friends in the class besides me.

 

When I thought I’d never would find out what was going on it happened during December a little more than one year after I had moved to Korea, during our usual rooftop lunch – no snow was going to stop us from eating at our private lunch place – they invited me to their “village” where they lived. I had been needless to say shocked but was quick to accept the invitation and after school ended I got to meet Junhui who usually picked up everyone from school and I also got to meet Chan who was really nice and already from our first meeting he showed that he really didn’t let his hyungs get away with anything which I found hilarious. I hadn’t really met him officially since he hung out with other people during school and was one year younger than us. It was a nice car ride out of town into the forest, it took a lot of turns on the forest road before we pulled up to village of cabins with the biggest one at the end of the village where the head of the village apparently lived with his husband and their kids. I had only nodded in curiosity, I had no problems with homosexuality seeing as a cousin of mine was homosexual and I believed love was love no matter what gender.

 

It was that I said after Mingyu had asked me where I stood on that matter one day after class long time before my visit to their village, he had been relieved and then admitted that he liked guys to which I ooh:ed then cheekily asked if he ever wanted to go boy hunting which Dokyeom broke down laughing because 1) I was one of the shyest and awkward human beings he had met apparently and 2) Mingyu is a dork who wouldn’t even know if someone was flirting with him unless they said it to him straight. Needless to say Dokyeom had gotten ganged up with tickle attacks.

 

But anyways I had found the village impressive, it was lively with lots of people living here but they seemed more reserved yet curious once they took notice of me. It felt weird being stared out at, I had instinctively hidden behind Mingyu slightly as he lead us through the village telling me stuff about it then took us to his cabin house where I got to take off my outer-clothes and settled down in his bed along with Dokyeom as the three of us proceeded to just talk and do our homework – which was basically me threatening them to do it otherwise it would get done too late as always since they loved to put off such things to the last minute or not do them at all. We were almost done when Mingyu’s mother poked her head in saying that Mingyu and we had been invited for dinner at the village head’s house. I had gotten really nervous, on the verge of backing out as I was nowhere ready meeting such important people or a lot of strangers so soon but Mingyu and Dokyeom managed to call me down and with an arm each around me they lead the way over to the big cabin with their parents and siblings ahead of us.

 

I remembered how amazed I had been at the inside of the cabin, it looked something akin to regal in a very foresty way with antlers hung up, lots of greenery and skin from animals. When they had gotten me into the dining room there was a lot more people than I had expected, it was the same amount I could imagine for a feast with food equal to that and that’s when dumb and dumber told me that their families were part of the village council along with ten other people then there was the head family. If I could I would’ve kicked them there and then as I felt my anxiety of messing something up and ending up making a fool out of myself rising.

 

But then as I felt like coming up with a sudden excuse to get home there had been something pleasant smelling, something like lavender and burn fire wood reaching my nose and I had calmed down surprisingly fast then Mingyu had gasped a name and I had turned around and freezing as my eyes met a very handsome guy’s. He was slightly shorter than me with a few inches but he looked strong despite his small stature and carried an very dominant but laidback aura that I could just tell would make people think twice before saying something to him or get out of his way. He was intimidating yet my cheeks flushed with warmth as my tummy bubbled with butterflies and that was the first time I had met Jihoon.

 

During that meal I had shyly stolen glances of him, flushing red whenever he caught me with a small smirk breaking out on that otherwise emotionless face. From then on I had gotten to visit them a lot more over the few weeks then three days before me and mom was scheduled to leave for Seoul to celebrate Christmas with dad I had visited to give Mingyu and Dokyeom their Christmas presents and they gave me mine in return. Jihoon who had been spent a lot of time with us during my visits had surprised me by asking me if I wanted to date him to which I had said yes.

 

After Christmas we had started dating, I learned he had hard to express emotions and he had a natural blank face. Not that I minded as I felt a bit of pride whenever I made him smile or even laugh. I felt myself swoon a little when I discovered he was a composer, that he loved X-Men especially Wolverine played by Hugh Jackman – which made my aussie heart flutter – and he like me loved black bean noodles. He acted weird at times much like the rest of their friends did at times but I overlooked it more often than not then two months after dating he told me the truth.

 

He was an Alpha werewolf of the Carat pack, he was the second-in-command and while there were born-humans living in the pack it mostly consisted of werewolves. Then he told me I was his mate, as in soul mate and the reason Mingyu had invited me to the pack was because Jihoon after he had turned twenty had gone crazy with my scent he found on Mingyu then demanded him to get me to the pack to see if I was his imprint or not. During the dinner when I had smelt his alpha pheromones that was made for me and had met my eyes he had imprinted apparently. It made some of the things make sense but I still didn’t fully believe him until he shifted into his stunning wolf form.

 

I had been shocked but not as frightened as I should’ve been as Jihoon the wolf let me pet him and he licked my cheek sweetly made me warm up to it even faster. From then on the wall that the pack had put up against me was gone and they could be themselves whenever I visited. It had been amazing to see wolf pups run around turning into their human forms if they wished, something that was more traumatizing than amazing was seeing their warriors or hunters change from wolf-to-human forms completely naked. Jihoon was not too thrilled either as I got to see naked men or women since he had yet to claim me but he had wanted to claim me after his next rut as to ensure our first time making love would be soft and gentle. Which it had been and I knew then the wait had been worth it as I gave my virginity to him as he gave his to mine and bit my neck where a pretty scar would forever rest.

 

He had met my parents, they both learned of his true self and the truth behind the mark of my neck which was as close to marriage as they had in the werewolf community – though my mother insisted that we should have a human marriage so it would be legal as well which we agreed to while dad was still mulling over the fact his little girl had at the age of 20 been werewolf-married and to be normally married as well. Jihoon who wasn’t really afraid for anything had been afraid of my parents disapproval but while it took time for them to fully get used to it all they had embraced him as their son-in-law warm heartedly and made frequent visits to the pack where they had quickly become best friends with Jihoon’s parents. After graduating high school that December we had a Christmas themed wedding where we said our vows to one another by a big Christmas tree and spent the night slow dancing to a song he had composed called Adore U but a ballad version performed by some of their musically gifted pack members.

 

It had been a nice wedding and our honeymoon was spent in Australia where I got to be his guide and got to present him to the ocean for the first time in his life. It had been filled with laughter and lots of exploring during the days and then during the simmering nights we had engaged in full out sexual activities as we took advantage of the privacy without having to worry that any werewolves with supernatural hearing could listen in. It had been two years since then and I had been giddy as I realized we would try to get pregnant during that time which was an anniversary not only for our wedding but our first meeting as well dating and it only fit we would try to conceive a child at that time or maybe hopefully in the future I would get to give birth to a pup – as I had unknowingly begun to say instead of baby – for Christmas time.

 

“Yo  Rosé, wake up.” I whined and snuggled further into my arm. “Yah, don’t you dare try to fall more into dreamland.” I didn’t respond, already back in dreamland where me and Jihoon walked down the sidewalk of Sydney hand in hand for our last year anniversary trip. “Suit yourself.” I heard in the distant along with the sound of something closing but didn’t bother to open my eyes. Then with a squeal of surprise the thing I had leaned on was gone and I fell halfway out of the car before the seat belt caught me. The cold air helped me sober up from the roughly awakening of my nap and I sat back properly in my seat confused then glaring as I heard Mingyu laughing.

“Asshole.” I groaned but un-hatched my seatbelt and got out of the car. I rubbed my eyes to get some of the lingering sleep away.

“Did you make her cry!?” Sniffling from the cold I turned to my right where Minghao was standing with his hands on his hips as he glared disapprovingly at Mingyu. Mingyu stopped laughing but was still grinning as he walked up to the omega and cradles his face in his hands. “What?” Minghao deadpanned with a suspicious glare sent to his human imprint.

“Just missed you, that’s all.” Mingyu replied and pecked Minghao’s lips quickly. “And for the record I did not make her cry but she has made me cry. She has hit me with a wooden spoon, kicked my shin and pushed me into a pile of snow. You should be glaring at her not me~” He whined, Minghao rolled his eyes at him which Mingyu noticed. “Yah, show some sympathy to your mate.”

“Hell no, not when I know you probably did something to deserve it.” The feisty omega deadpanned and looked over his shoulder at me with a sweet grin while Mingyu was still muttering how unfair it all was. “You should get home, Woozi hyung was not in the best mood when I last saw him.”

“Really? Did something happen?” I asked and closed the door behind me as I was on my way walking past the couple.

“Just Seungkwan and Dokyeom not knowing when to shut their big mouths around a pre-rut alpha, they teased him about his height again and if not for Soonyoung and Seungcheol he would’ve attacked them. Idiots would’ve deserved it though, they should know by now not to push their lucks with alphas or omegas near their ruts and heats.” I winced as I imagined just how Jihoon dealt with his dongsaengs.

“Better hurry home then. Thanks for the lift Mingyu and see you guys in a week or so.” I grinned and waved with my both hands to them before shifting my focus into safely making it home without slipping on the ice ground.

 

It took me two falls without any major injuries besides a sore hip and hand before I stood before the door to our cabin. I opened the door, glad that Jihoon in his possible anger before hadn’t forgotten I went to work without a key today. As I got inside I didn’t hear really hear anything at first but it might be because of the ear muffs I had on, so once I had taken off my winter boots and winter jacket as well as gloves and scarf I took the ear muffs off of my head and listened while holding them. Sure enough I heard the sound of the shower making me smile mischievously as I put the ear muffs by the hats, locked the door and made my way through the cabin to the bathroom.

 

I tip toed to my best ability, being as quiet as I could when opened and closed the bathroom door behind me. The shower glass door was fogged up but I could see the blurry shape of him, I felt my cheeks flush both from the warmth in the room that was heaven to my cold cheeks after my walk home through the village but also because me and Jihoon had indulged in some fun in the shower or just cleaning up together after lovemaking, I had a vivid picture in my head of Jihoon’s lean muscled body shining with water drops as they trailed down to his-

 

I shook my head from the sinful image that I soon would come to face but I had more important matters at hand – such as trying to scare my alpha. I knew from experience that despite the shower doing a pretty good job defusing scents mine would be too potent as I was not in the shower and my cover would be blown so without further ado I sneaked over to the shower door and slammed it open, holding my hands like a pair of kitten claws and went;

 

“RAAAWWR!” I screamed as loud as I could, baring my teeth as if I was a cat.

“You know, I heard you come in through the door.” He just stared at me with an impassive face. My “paws” stayed up in the air as I blinked, gaping a little.

“Really?” I asked and he just blinked then nodded and that’s when I let my “paws” down to hang by my sides as I pouted. “Damn it, your werewolf hearing ruins all my fun.” I sulked to which he snorted.

“Like you haven’t had fun whispering weird stuff to see if I could hear it from the other side of the house, that kind of fun you mean?” He retorted and turned to face me fully. I looked away, pushing out my cheeks.

“I got no idea what you’re talking about.” I said innocently, squealing when he suddenly picked my up by my waist and put me inside the shower with him. I screamed as I got assaulted by ice cold water that I was quick to switch to hot while he closed the door calmly as English cusses left my mouth rapidly. “What the he-mpfh!” He stopped my question as he directed me to the wall opposite of the door and got up on his toes a little to kiss me fully on my mouth.

 

My arms automatically encircled his shoulders, my fingers carding through his wet hair and mewled against his lips as he lead me lips into kiss after kiss, nipping and pulling on my lower lip until I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue inside. I bent my knees automatically to become shorter so he wouldn’t have to stand on his tip toes slightly but he was having none of it and simply lifted me up by my thighs without breaking our kissing and my jeans clad legs with fuzzy socks wrapped around his waist. Minutes passed as we french kissed, my clothes got thoroughly wet and his hands splayed out on my thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs. When I thought I would faint from the lack of air he licked my upper lip then parted our mouths with a slight smirk playing at the edge of his mouth and I could practically feel him push out his chest in unmistaken masculine pride at making me weak with his lips.

 

“S-so…” I cleared my throat, blinking sluggishly a little before I felt in control once more. “I heard you got a run in with two of the extra line?” He growled a little, burrowing his face in the front of my shirt where my boobs making me smile a little as it was a cute reaction. I massaged his head for him, loving when his chest rumbled in pleasure. “How are you holding up?”

“It hasn’t hit me yet, I should make it through the night hopefully – god knows we need it.” I hummed in response, letting my head rest on his as we stood there for a while in companionable silence for a minute before I felt how heavy my clothes was getting.

“Did you have to pull me in while I was still fully clothed?” I asked and my hands left his hair so I could pat his hands in a sign of letting me down.

“For the stunt you tried to pull? Yes.” I pouted as he let me down. “Don’t pull that face, it’s ugly.”

“YAH!” I hit his chest with a glare as he laughed. “My pout is not ugly!”

“Maybe not but it’s fun to rile you up, you’re so easy baby.” I had a half-mind to leave him, I tried to but he pinned me the wall by holding my wrists and nosing up my neck. I was glad I wore a knitted turtle neck that kept my claim mark hidden otherwise I would’ve been putty in his hands. He growled as he smelled me, pulling back his eyes turned a golden yellow making me gulp in worry as I remembered I’ve had to spend a lot of time in other males present today and even hugged a co-worker as he had to rush off since his wife had called saying she was on her way to the hospital to give birth. “Who?”

“Yunhyeong, he got a celebration hug since his wife called as she was on her way to give birth.” I answered, turning my face to plants a kiss on his cheek. “Is the scent bothering you a lot?”

“Off.” He growled, letting go of my wrists to take hold of the bottom of my turtleneck.

 

One part of me wanted to tease him but I knew it would be like playing with fire since he was so close to rutting so I obediently pulled of the turtle neck. Despite the years as a married couple and the pre-marital sex we had I still felt shy to undress in front of him. It’s just, the way his eyes would look at me as I shed layer after layer as I got to be my must vulnerable with him it made me feel truly as if I was some piece of fine china that he barely didn’t want to touch as if he was afraid  I would break then when he did it was feathery gentle. Hence why he still at times after rutting and he got a bit rougher with me as his wolf took more over – which I didn’t mind at all – he felt very guilty and stricken with shame if I had bruises and tiny scars after his claws but he had gotten better at embracing it as I re-assured him it was okay and it didn’t bother me.

 

Also he always made sure to lick all my bruises or scratches left behind seeing as it was true that werewolves spit had healing properties that made the healing hell of a lot fast when either applied by licks or injected through syringe. So him licking everything afterwards once we regained our breath just made the afterglow more sweeter and sometimes it even sparked up another round of slow and gentle love making.

 

As he helped me get off my drenched clothing and underwear that stuck to my skin I heaved out a sigh of relief as I felt a bit more free and easy to move though I frowned as Jihoon just threw out my wet clothes in a pile. Seeing it he just rolled his eyes saying he would put them in the washing machine later. Then he gently pulled me from the shower wall to hug me as the shower was directly above us making me giggle from the tickling sensation. Even Jihoon cracked a warm grin that he saved for me and the pack couples pups.

 

I always marveled that even though Jihoon usually kept a blank face his eyes spoke, when he was angry they got colder and sharper, if he was furious or felt that either me or he was threatened they would turn that golden yellow. When he was sad or frustrated his eyelids would be slightly lowered – only in the privacy of our home and in my embrace would he ever shed tears and I would be there to kiss them away afterwards. When he was happy, like really happy his eyes with sparkly with gold flecks as they did now and it looked ethereal together with his cocoa brown eyes.

 

I loved his eyes. I loved how he was a bit shorter than me since he was perfect to hug from behind and rest my shin on his shoulder. I loved even though he would be telling me my pouts were ugly he usually ended up saying I could only do them to him – actually in a drunken confession he had told me he loved my pouts or when I bit my lower lip because while they were cute it also made arousal stir in him, hence why he rather wanted to be the only one I did it to. I loved how he last Christmas before we went on our second anniversary to Sydney grilled me a Australian BBQ along with desserts so that I would feel more at home and even put together a mix of aussie artists singing Christmas songs. I loved how he could only drink black coffee but had a sweet tooth otherwise. I loved how he would stretch like a cat in the mornings – which I loved to tease him about until he chased me around the house and catching me when he felt like it. I loved how I along with pups were the only ones allowed to cuddle or pet him in his wolf form. I loved to snuggle up to his wolf during nights of the full moon and sleep curled up against him in front of the fire place.

 

There was an endless things that I loved about him and I looked forward to discovering more as the years would go by because I loved I loved him, I loved him as a man and I loved him as a wolf. When I looked at him I saw my future, I could picture him grumbling as he tried to put together a crib and go through birthing classes I would beg him to come along to even though he would insist that in the pack the carriers – as the werewolf community referred to males and females who got pregnant – didn’t have such classes and just enjoyed motherhood with maybe getting some wisdom shed from experienced mothers or the elder carriers. I could see him crying but trying to hide them the first times he would meet his pups – which he had already began preparing me for as I would give birth to actual wolf pups that would change into their human forms when they turned one then they would irregularly shift between the two forms until they turned six.

 

I could see him being the silent and tough love kind of parent that really worried about his pups behind the façade and would enjoy intimidating any suitors that could come for our human children or possible omegas. I could picture standing with him taking pictures as our pups graduated, walking them down the aisle for the weddings while I would take pictures and I could see us babysitting our grandchildren, him being the actual one of spoiling them while letting our kids believe it was me. I could see us grow old together, I could see him lead young wolves as a member of the elder council and I really wanted to have a porch swing that I could sit in knitting while he would lie as an elderly wolf at my feet just enjoying our days in each other’s presence until death would do us apart. It was a good life and he was the only one I wanted to go through it with.

 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked as he nuzzled his nose against mine, Eskimo kissing me making me grin at how un-knowingly sweet he was. His arms around my waist with his hands resting above my butt. My own around his shoulders, our bodies flushed against one another yet we didn’t feel the need to jump each other’s bones as the closeness, the intimacy was so much more.

“Just… I’m just so happy to have you…” I told him honestly, tears springing to my eyes as I got emotional and sniffled a little. “You better tell me so are you.” I threatened jokingly, brushing my lips against his.

“I’m happy you have me.” He dead panned and I bit his upper lip in retaliation only to lick it afterwards when he growled playfully and I showed my submission with the lick so his wolf would know I didn’t question its authority seeing as he was so close to rutting. We kept sharing pecks, helping each other get clean with body wash, shampoo and conditioner and through it he kept avoiding saying what I needed, wanted to hear until we were done and had gotten out of the shower where we helped drying each other off. It was in the middle of me drying his hair that I heard the words, clearly carefully crafted and thought out as to give me as a true response as possible. “I wanted you before I even met you and after I met you… You’re the only one I could stand until the die I die.” I snorted a laugh but all the same I put the damp towel around his neck to pull him close and kiss him deeply feeling a tear run down my cheek. “I love you.” He said as we parted, making me cry softly as I returned the sentiment and smiled as he licked away my tears with great affection.

 

The rest of the evening was spent in our bed, just cuddling and talking about our day in hushed tones as to not disrupt the calm, comfortable silence that hugged us and I fell asleep to him softly serenading Adore U. I went into dreamland in his arms, knowing that night would be the last one before the rut was set in motion and we would make great use of it to expand our little family… Damn it Mingyu was right I was in for a wild week and to be honest – I freaking loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D
> 
> Well, this was supposed to be a smut filled rut one shot but it ended up as pure fluff XD 
> 
> But if you guys also want the smut I could write it but only if around 5 people request for it in the comments but it's because I'm an university student and as such I got lots of stuff to do and so I rather not write things unless it's something I feel really inspired to or if it's something you really want :)
> 
> Anyways, please leave kudos and have an awesome day/night :D <3


End file.
